That's Me
by MayuAka
Summary: "Hah? Bisakah kau mengatakan itu dengan sedikit ekspresi, karena terdengar sangat aneh ketika kau mengatakan hal yang manis, namun tampangmu seperti ikan mati." MayuAka Fanfiction Untuk Ulang Tahun Akashi Seijuurou. Happy B'day, Dear!/ WARNING INSIDE!


_**Kurobas belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki**_

 _ **That's Me by Zokashime**_

 _ **Warn! : OOC (mungkin), YAOI or BoyxBoy, Typo(s), dan kekurangan lainnya.**_

 _ **Note :**_

 _ **1\. Fanfiction ini mengandung adegan dewasa yang tidak pantas untuk anak kecil atau usia di bawah 18 tahun, mohon untuk sadar diri. Bagi yang tidak suka vulgar juga silahkan kembali, mungkin ini agak sedikit vulgar, hehehehe.**_

 _ **2: Fanfiction ini didedikasikan untuk hari special Akashi Seijuurou. Happy Birthday, dear. Jadilah uke yang baik dan tidak suka melawan. Jangan jahat-jahat sama abang Mayuzumi, bagaimanapun dia sangat mencintaimu lebih dari apapun/apaan!**_

 _ **Btw, enjoy!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

" _ **Hah? Bisakah kau mengatakan itu dengan sedikit ekspresi, karena terdengar sangat aneh ketika kau mengatakan hal yang manis, namun tampangmu seperti ikan mati."**_

 _ **.**_

Dia tidak perduli terhadap tatapan orang-orang di sekelilingnya, tidak tahu tatapan jelek ataukah baik, tapi dia yakin banyak wanita yang tidak melihat jalan.

"Dia siapa, dari fakultas mana? Aku tak pernah melihat sebelumnya." Seseorang berbisik kepada temannya.

"Ah, entahlah. Aku pun tak pernah melihatnya, jika ada orang sekeren dia pasti sudah terkenal di kampus," jawab rekannya. "Apa mungkin mahasiswa pindahan?"

Dia tersenyum, beranjak dari tempat duduknya semula dan mendekati gerumbulan wanita yang sedang membicarakannya. Bukannya ia terlalu percaya diri, hanya saja hal seperti itu bagi dirinya sudah menjadi takdir. "Hai, aku bukan mahasiswa di kampus ini ataupun mahasiswa pindahan," katanya sopan. "Kalian kenal, Mayuzumi Chihiro?"

Semuanya terdiam, tidak menyangka jika orang yang dibicarakan akan ada dihadapan mereka saat ini, namun dengan begitu mereka tak perlu bertanya-tanya lagi karena dia sudah menjawabnya. Sekarang yang terpenting, "Mayuzumi Chihiro? Memangnya ada nama itu di kampus kita?" jawab salah satu dari mereka.

Mereka saling berpandangan, memikirkan nama Mayuzumi Chihiro, namun, "Maaf, sepertinya kami tidak kenal."

"Aku, Mayuzumi Chihiro, ada apa?" tanpa senyum dan nada dingin dia mucul di belakang gerumbulan para wanita itu dan membuat mereka terhenyak kaget.

"Kami permisi." Salah satu memimpin dan mengajak yang lain pergi.

"Sudah kupastikan jika tidak ada yang mengenalimu, Chihiro," ucap Akashi diiringi tawa mengejek.

"Oh, terus kau bangga," jawab Mayuzumi, dia menarik satu kursi untuk kemudian duduk dan diikuti Akashi setelahnya.

"Tidak. Tapi bersyukurlah karena hanya aku yang bisa mengingatmu dan melihatmu selama ini," ucap Akashi memperjelas, ia mengambil buku menu yang tergeletak di meja dan mulai menilik isinya.

Mayuzumi tak berekspresi, ia mengambil buku menu dari tangan Akashi. "Malah aku sungguh sangat tidak bersyukur, kau banyak maunya," ucapnya dan setelah itu memanggil pelayan untuk memesan kopi hangat. "Kau mau minum apa?"

Akashi mau membalas ucapan Mayuzumi, namun ia urungkan dan menjawab, "Samakan saja denganmu."

Mereka tak berbicara lagi setelah itu, hingga kopi hangat yang dipesan sampai ke meja. Mayuzumi menyeredup duluan untuk menghangatkan tubuh di sore hari yang sangat dingin.

Akashi pun melakukan hal yang sama, sembari memperhatikan area di sekelilingnya, lalu meletakkan gelasnya ke tempat semula. "Kantin kampusmu besar juga, dan wanitanya lumayan."

"Ya, dan caramu berbicara kepada wanita tadi sungguh pintar, apa mau mulai tebar pesona?"

Akashi menyerngit, menatap Mayuzumi yang sedang menegak kopinya, kemudian ia menyeringai. "Kau tahu, aku bisa melakukan apapun, soal wanita itu kecil. Apa aku boleh menyimpulkan jika perkataanmu tadi itu … cemburu?"

"Cemburu? Tidak sama sekali," jawab Mayuzumi dan menyenderkan tubuhnya ke punggung kursi.

"Oh ya," Akashi tersenyum. "Kalau begitu aku akan masuk ke kampus ini, dan memacari banyak wanita."

"Coba saja, aku tidak sabar menantikannya, dan mungkin saat itu kau akan kubuat tidak bisa berjalan dan patah pinggang."

Akashi tidak menyaut lagi, dia menyerudup kopinya yang mulai mendingin. Diam-diam dia tersenyum, yang bisa mengingat, melihat, dan memahami seorang Mayuzumi setelah ibunya adalah dirinya. Ia kira manusia ter- _ **tsundere**_ hanya Midorima Shintarou seorang, namun ternyata kekasihnya pun menganut paham yang sama.

"Chihiro, bisa kita pulang sekarang."

"Ya, tunggu di gerbang." Mayuzumi berjalan menuju counter untuk membayar minuman, dan menengok lagi Akashi sudah tidak ada di tempat. Dia berjalan cepat menuju kelas karena tas dan yang lainnya masih di sana. Hari ini terakhir ia masuk kampus, karena menyambut liburan musim dingin, dia akan pulang ke Kyoto.

Lima belas menit kemudian dirinya menemukan Akashi di gerbang, salju mulai turun meski belum lebat, tapi tetap saja suhu yang rendah membuat hidung dan pipi kekasihnya merah. "Kauini pintar tapi juga bodoh, Akashi. Kubilang di gerbang tapi tidak di sini juga." Tanpa banyak berpikir Mayuzumi memberikan syalnya dan melilitkan dengan sembarang di leher Akashi yang juga sudah memerah.

Akashi membenarkan syal yang tak beraturan dan mengejar Mayuzumi yang telah berjalan duluan. Mensejajarkan langkah, tak lama dia merasakan usapan hangat dari tangan besar Mayuzumi di kepalanya. "Lagipula, siapa yang menyuruhmu menjemputku," ucap Mayuzumi.

"Itu karena kau bodoh."

"Aku tidak tahu definisi bodohmu seperti apa," tanggap Mayuzumi. "Harusnya kau tunggu saja di apartemen tak perlu menjemputku sampai ke kampus, bisa itu dibilang bodoh, hh?"

"Tsk!" decak Akashi. "Tentu saja itu tidak masuk dalam definisi bodohku."

"Hah!"

Terus seperti itu, sepanjang jalan tidak ada yang mau mengalah. Mayuzumi yang notabene harusnya lebih dewasa daripada Akashi pun sama saja, dia malah lebih mengompori dengan jawaban atau pernyataannya yang mengena. Ya, dirinya jika sedang bersama Akashi akan lebih sedikit banyak bicara, entah sejak kapan itu terjadi.

Sampai tidak terasa mereka sudah ada di depan pintu apartemen. Mayuzumi mengambil kunci yang ia taruh di bawah pot pohon kecil yang Akashi bawa karena menurutnya balkon kekasihnya itu terlalu gersang. Tanpa banyak bicara ia membuka pintu dan mendorong tubuh Akashi karena menghalangi jalannya.

Akashi meletakkan tasnya tepat di sofa, ia cepat masuk kamar mandi untuk membersihkan kaki dan lainnya. "Kalau ingin ganti baju, bagian bajumu ada di lemari bawah," kata Mayuzumi ketika manusia berambut merah itu sudah keluar dari kamar mandi. Ya, Akashi meninggalkan beberapa bajunya di sini untuk berganti, karena jika ia memakai baju Mayuzumi pasti manusia itu habis-habisan mengejeknya.

Akashi membuka lemari yang di maksud. "Kenapa bajuku berada di lemari bawah, sedangkan dirimu yang atas, tidak sopan!"

Mayuzumi yang sudah memutar kenop kamar mandi terhenti dan menoleh, "Aku hanya khawatir kau tidak bisa mencapainya. Lagipula kau lebih manis jika berada di bawah."

"CHIHIRO!"

Mayuzumi tak peduli, dia dengan santainya masuk kamar mandi, sedangkan Akashi memasang wajah tak enak di pandang, manyun, tidak rela jika dirinya tidak bisa membalas perkataan Mayuzumi. Memakai baju sekenanya namun hangat, dia langsung menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas kasur.

"Hachihh!" bersin itu lolos dari mulutnya. Ah, ini karena dirinya banyak menghabiskan waktu dengan udara luar dan sayangnya lagi Mayuzumi tidak mempunyai penghangat ruangan.

Mayuzumi keluar dari kamar mandi dan sudah rapi, Akashi menegakkan tubuhnya. "Chihiro, aku mau makan yang hangat-hangat," mintanya.

"Buat saja teh," jawabnya cepat namun tidak tepat.

"Aku bilang makan, bukan minum!"

"Sama-sama lewat mulut, kan?" kemudian Mayuzumi mendekati Akashi yang terduduk di pinggir kasur. Tanpa kata dirinya mendorong tubuh Akashi dan menggigit telinganya lalu berbisik, "Bagaimana kalau aku saja yang menghangatkanmu, hem," godanya.

Akashi menatap manik Mayuzumi yang memandang dari atas, kemudian ia tersenyum. "Boleh saja, dengan satu syarat kau harus bisa memuaskanku," katanya menyeringai.

"Ehh, kau menantangku, hem?"

"Tentu saja."

Kini giliran Mayuzumi menyeringai, "Baiklah, kuharap kau kuat akan hal ini, jangan sampai menangis karena akan sangat sakit." Ia menaikkan tubuh Akashi ke tengah ranjang.

"Jangan khawatir aku sudah biasa melakukan ini denganmu, dan kau akan mendengarnya aku meminta lebih." Tidak dengan diam, jari-jarinya sibuk membuka kancing baju, memberikan hidangan secara langsung kepada mata yang sudah tidak tahan di atasnya.

Mayuzumi menjilat singkat salah satu putting yang sudah ereksi, menciumi kulit Akashi mulai dari dada, tulang selangka kemudian menuju leher. Dia berikan sedikit gigitan di sana yang membuat Akashi terhenyak karena sakit, setelah itu naik ke bibir. Namun hanya menempelkannya sejenak, menatap Akashi yang mulai panas. "Aku suka dirimu yang nakal."

Akashi mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Mayuzumi dan membawanya lebih dekat, mencium bibir pucat namun hangat, persis seperti apa yang ia inginkan, makanan hangat. Maka dari itu ia akan memakannya sampai puas.

Mayuzumi sendiri tak mau kalah ia membalas permintaan kekasihnya. Apalagi ketika Akashi sengaja mengeluarkan lidah. Ia menghisapnya dan tak mau melepaskan lagi. "Nhhh!" erang Akashi. Lidah saling melilit satu sama lain, saling mendominasi, hingga Akashi membebaskan diri untuk mengambil udara. Mayuzumi mengelap cairan saliva yang tertinggal di pinggiran bibirnya. "Bagaimana? Masih mau melanjutkan?" tawarnya kepada Akashi yang sedang mengatur napas.

Pihak di bawah menaikkan satu bibirnya, menarik satu tangan Mayuzumi untuk di arahkan ke bawah, kearah raja yang sangat membutuhkan perhatian. "Mainkan itu," katanya.

Mayuzumi terkejut, namun ia tetap meremas pangeran kecil yang ingin segera dibebaskan dalam sangkarnya. "Siapa yang mengajarimu sampai sejauh ini?" Tanya Mayuzumi sembari mengecup bibir Akashi yang membengkak.

Akashi tak menjawab, dia sedang meringis merasakan nikmat akan remasan pada penisnya. Pada dasarnya Mayuzumi tidak menuntut jawaban, ia juga mulai bekerja dengan melepaskan lidah untuk menikmati setiap inci kulit kekasihnya. Setelah menjilat bibir dan menghisapnya, lidah itu bergulir ke daun telinga untuk merangsang lebih. Turun pada dua tonjolan yang memerah, Mayuzumi bekerja lebih lama di sana, dia bersenang-senang menikmati tubuh favoritnya. Dan lebih bergairah lagi ketika Akashi mendesah.

"Jangan tahan dirimu, sayang," Mayuzumi berucap. "Kau tahu, desahanmu membuatku ingin langsung memakanmu kali ini juga." Kini lidahnya sedang bermain-main di lubang pusar Akashi.

"Tsk! Ahk! Chihiro!"

"Jangan malu, hanya aku yang bisa mendengarmu, dan selamanya hanya aku," tuturnya. Ia menegakkan tubuh, memandang Akashi-nya yang terengah, padahal ia baru bermain dengan penisnya sebentar.

Tidak tahan, Akashi pun bangun. Melepas bajunya yang semula masih menempel, tidak hanya itu, ia juga melepas celananya. Ia berdiri di hadapan Mayuzumi tanpa sehelai baju, mulus bersih, tanpa cacat apapun seperti baru dilahirkan.

"Heh, agresif sekali. Jangan bilang kau meminum obat, hh?" heran saja, megapa Akashinya begitu berani dalam hal seperti ini, padahal jika sedang digoda pasti Akashi menolak walau ujung-ujungnya meminta lebih.

"Kau berisik, Chihiro, ahh! Aku tidak meminum apapun. Cepat lakukan sesuatu." Akashi menempelkan penisnya di wajah Mayuzumi.

Dia meremas kedua pipi bokong Akashi yang kenyal itu, menariknya lebih mendekat dan menciumi penis Akashi lalu memasukkan ke dalam mulut. Lidah bermain di ujung penis Akashi yang sensitive. "Annhh! Ah!" desah Akashi. "Chihiro, Ahhhh!" menarik helaian rambut kelabu di depannya sebagai pelampiasan rasa nikmat. Dia memaju-mundurkan bokongnya beberapa kali hingga penisnya keluar masuk di lubang mulut.

Tidak lama, Mayuzumi membalik tubuh Akashi dengan kasar. Menciumi bokong, satu tangan memainkan putting di depan dan tangan satunya lagi bermain dengan kedua kelereng di bawah. "Chihi … roh … Ahhhh! I-itu.."

Lalu, Mayuzumi mendorong tubuh Akashi dan membuatnya menungging. Membuka kedua pipi bokong Akashi sehingga menampakkan pemandangan baru, ia belai perlahan dan menggoda dengan satu jari telunjuk. "Ahhhnnn!" Akashi menarik sprai sekuat tenaga. Apalagi ketika lidah Mayuzumi menjilati lubang berkerutnya. Tubuhnya panas.

Selesai dengan permainannya, Mayuzumi kembali menarik Akashi dengan kasar dan di dudukan di pangkuan. Dia mengecup pundak Akashi, dan berkata, "Lebarkan kakimu."

Akashi sudah lebih dari panas, apapun yang dibicarakan Mayuzumi, ia tidak dapat mendengar degan jelas, namun begitu saja dilakukan. Ia melebarkan kaki, penisnya berdiri gagah. "Anak nakal," bisik Mayuzumi.

Dia menciumi dan menjilati bagian punggung Akashi, tidak lupa membuat tanda di sana. Tangannya maju mengocok penis Akashi dengan tempo cepat sampai lupa memberi kekasihnya napas, dan jari-jari dari tangan lainnya di masukkan ke dalam mulut Akashi yang penuh dengan saliva. "Masih kuat?" Tanyanya. Akashi tak bisa menjawab, tentu saja.

Setelah dirasa cukup mengambil lubrikan dari cairan ludah Akashi sendiri, Mayuzumi mendorong masuk jari telunjuk dan jari tengah menembus ketatnya lubang Akashi. "Rileks," katanya.

"Sssakitt.." erang Akashi mencakar kulit paha Mayuzumi.

"Eh, masih terasa sakit? Bukannya kita sering melakukan ini jika bertemu."

"T-tetap saja sakit, Chihiro sialan!"

"Hem, tapi sayangnya aku tak ingin berbuat lembut, apalagi menghentikannya. Apa kau sudah mau menangis?"

"Tidak!" jawabnya, dia memegang tangan Mayuzumi yang tertancap di lubangnya, mulai memundur-majukan dengan pelan. Mayuzumi menyeringai, ia tak suka pelan. Disingkirkan tangan Akashi yang mengganggu dan dia mengoyak Akashi sampai empunya tak mampu bersuara.

Akashi lebih melebarkan kakinya supaya Mayuzumi bisa leluasa. Sekarang ada tiga jari yang menghuni di dalam. "Ahnn! Chihiro di sana," katanya sembari menggerakkan tubuhnya agar Mayuzumi menyentuh titik ternikmat.

"Di mana? Oh, di sini, ya?" godanya, namun tidak juga menyentuh apa yang Akashi ingin.

"Ahh! L-lebih maju."

"Iya, berisik sekali kauini." Mayuzumi menangkap bibir Akashi ketika empunya menengok, melumatnya penuh. Ia masih memaju-mundurkan jari-jarinya, perlahan-lahan sampai waktu yang tepat ia menyodok area sensitive di dalam, tubuh Akashi langsung menggeliat seketika, dia terengap namun belum juga puas.

Dikeluarkan jari tangan Mayuzumi dari lubangnya, Akashi berbalik dengan mata penuh kabut, wajah merah dan penuh keringat juga saliva. "Chihiro.." serak dia berkata, memeluk Mayuzumi erat.

"Hei," ucap Mayuzumi.

Akashi melepaskan pelukan dan mencium bibir Mayuzumi singkat. Tangannya bergerak cepat untuk melepaskan kaus dari tubuh kekasihnya. Kemudian dia menciumi leher jenjang Mayuzumi agresif, menjilat, menggigitnya tak kira-kira.

"Akhhhh!" Mayuzumi menahan sakit, namun tetap membiarkan Akashinya beraksi. Bukan hanya menggigit, Akashi juga mencakar punggungnya sampai terasa perih.

Ketika Akashi sedang memeluknya, Mayuzumi mendorong sampai dia terlentang. Poni yang penuh dengan keringat, napas yang tidak teratur, juga ada sedikit darah di bibirnya. "Oi, seberapa kuat kau menggigitku," tutur Mayuzumi, menyentuh bekas gigitan Akashi yang sudah mulai membengkak.

"Chihiro, ah!" Akashi mengangkangkan kedua kakinya dan meminta Mayuzumi segera melakukan sesuatu karena ia sudah tidak tahan menunggu.

"Sudah siap rupanya." Mayuzumi turun dari ranjang dan membuka lemarinya untuk mengambil hal yang ia perlukan. Kemudian naik lagi mendatangi Akashi yang benar-benar sudah tidak sabar. Dia menurunkan celana juga boxernya sampai lutut, membebaskan benda yang sangat disukai Akashi. Dia keluar dengan gagah dan berani siap menjalankan misi menembus pertahanan ketat yang sedang menunggu.

Memakaikan pelindung, dan diolesi dengan lubrikan, lubang Akashi pun tak lupa akan hal itu, penetrasi yang aman adalah hal utama dalam sex. Dia mulai mendorong untuk masuk ke dalam, Akashi mengerang. Selepas masuk dengan sempurna, Mayuzumi mengatur posisi agar keduanya nyaman.

Dia melihat Akashi memejamkan mata dan menggigit bibir, kemudian dirinya mencium bibir tersebut. Lalu berpindah ke telinga dan ia berbisik, "Selamat ulang tahun, Seijuurou." Bersamaan dengan dirinya mulai memundurkan penis kemudian mendorong kuat hingga Akashi terhentak dan membuka mata dengan cairan yang mengikutinya.

"Ahh!"

"Ahh!"

"Hnnn!"

"C-Chihiro!"

Keringat menetes di perut kekasihnya, napas Mayuzumi tercekat. Ia lebih membuka lebar kaki Akashi dan terus mendorongnya maju. Menciptakan suara Akashi yang bervariasi. Setelah agak lama dia menghentikan diri, mencabut penisnya keluar dan membuat Akashi bertanya, "Ada apa?"

Mayuzumi tak menjawab, ia fokus mengatur napas dan memberikan lubrikan pada penisnya. Memasukkannya lagi ke dalam lubang yang menunggu, lalu membangunkan Akashi. Mereka berpelukan juga berciuman. Mayuzumi menikmati setiap apa yang ia kecap, dan setiap apa yang ia hisap, juga masih menggerakkan pinggulnya untuk mendorong.

"Chihiro…" salivanya jatuh, ia menjambak rambut Mayuzumi kuat. "Aku.." kini dia yang bekerja menaik turunkan tubuhnya, memakan apa yang telah masuk.

"Ahh! Chihiro … aku ..."

Mayuzumi menidurkan Akashi, melumat bibir dan menghisap lidahnya. Tangan bergerak memainkan penis Akashi yang panasnya sudah memuncak, urat-urat jelas tercipta. Ia menyodok Akashi lebih dalam, mengenai titik ternikmat, berkali-kali, sampai dirinya pun kehabisan napas, mendengar teriakan terakhir Akashi dan mendapati cairan hangat memenuhi telapak tangannya.

.

.

.

Akhirnya, mereka kembali ke tempat tidur setelah membersihkan diri masing-masing. Mayuzumi yang telah berbaring duluan bergumam, "Akashi, matikan lampunya."

Akashi tanpa banyak bicara langsung mematikan lampu utama dan menghidupkan lampu tidur. "Chihiro, apa kautadi mengucapakan selamat ulang tahu padaku," tanyanya setelah berbaring di samping Mayuzumi.

"Tidak, kau salah dengar."

"Hah, pembohong. Jelas-jelas kau mengatakannya."

"Kalau sudah tahu, kenapa harus ditanyakan?"

Akashi menegakkan tubuh, "Ya, hanya saja tidak menyangka kau mengingatnya."

Akashi memang tak membahas hari spesialnya sejak mereka bertemu ataupun beberapa hari yang lalu dalam hubungan komunikasi. Pertama, itu bukan hal yang penting, namun jika hari lahirnya di ingat siapa yang tidak bahagia. Dan kedua, walaupun ia memberitahukan kepada Mayuzumi pasti orang itu tidak akan perduli, dia paham betul bagaimana sifat dinginya.

Akashi tersenyum. "Mana hadiahku," katanya.

"Memang kau anak kecil yang perlu diberi hadiah, hh."

"Apa? Hadiah bukan untuk anak kecil saja, kenapa otakmu terlalu sempit, Chihiro."

Mayuzumi mendengus. "Oke, lalu kau mau hadiah apa?"

"Jika aku yang minta, namanya bukan hadiah!"

"Akashi?"

"Hem."

"Lihat aku."

Akashi menengok kesal. "Apa?"

"Hadiahnya ada di depan matamu, bahkan kau memilikinya setiap hari. Apa pentingnya aku dengan hal lain, yang mungkin bisa hilang, rusak, dan apapun itu."

Akashi menyerngit. "Hah? Bisakah kau mengatakan itu dengan sedikit ekspresi, karena terdengar sangat aneh ketika kau mengatakan hal yang manis namun tampangmu seperti ikan mati."

"Berisik!" Mayuzumi menarik baju Akashi dan membekapnya dengan pelukan.

" _ **Terima kasih".**_

 **END**

 **Semoga terhibur.**

 **Terima kasih sudah membaca. Rate full saya untuk hadiah uke yang galak-galak tapi nakal. Entah ini termasuk vulgar atau tidak yang penting sudah ada peringatan.**

 **HAPPY B'DAY AKASHI SEIJUUROU**


End file.
